Quand un Uchiwa est en colocation au lycée
by Yakito
Summary: Itachi n'aurait jamais crus que partager sa chambre aurait put être aussi dangereux pour sa santé mentale...XD kira est un perso de mon invention,cherchez pas ah,et g rien pigé à l'histoire des Rated,chercher pas non plus!


POV TSUNADE

pffff sa fais chier...c'est d j la rentr e et je vais devoir revoir ces sales gosses -___-'' naruto il a pas int r t me traiter de vieille sinon j'le colle...ou alors je le frappe a mort...ou bien les deux...je choisi la derni re solution n___n bon la faut Encooore que je face mon discourt de bienvenue...la poisse '  
Franchemant sa sert quoi?!bon aller une ptite phrase pour faire plaisir et pis j'repart dormir nwn yeeeeees dormir *p* hum hum!!!!oui bon aller un ptit discour...euu...j'dit quoi moi?u_u''

moi:bonjours a tous!!!!(fais chier -____-)je suis tr s heureuse de vous revoir ici cette ann e encore pour les anciens et pour la premi re fois pour les nouveaux!(je sais trop bien mentir XD)bon ba voila bonne ann e et viter de foutre le feu ou d'exploser le labo de chimi(hein naruto?)sur ce,bonne journ e!Adios!  
et la je l'ai laisse tranquille pep re d couvrir leur classe et leur emploi du temps pour cette ann e qui s'annonce pas du tout passionnante...bon aller dodo!  
zzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ

Toc Toc!

moi:ToT oui?

Shizune ma secr taire rentre,les bras charg s de formulaires que je vais devoir remplir T_T

moi:Ouiiin,j'veux pas remplir sa!  
shizune:--' Tsunade-sama,c'est votre devoir de directrice!Au fait,vous ne deviez pas aller voir le nouveau dans la classe d'Itachi Uchiwa,de Deidara Uzumaki et de Sasori Haruno?  
moi:pourquoi d j ?(je veux dormiiiiir)  
shizune:pour lui proposer les diff rents ateliers disponible en Premi re dans ce lyc e!Enfin,Tsunade-sama quand allez vous arr ter de dormir et de boire pendant votre travail?  
moi:eu...

H h h ...J'aime bien la voir nerver,c'est mimi n_n bon ba autant y aller mtn,sa m' vitera la paperasse!Mouahahah i'm a Genius,Albert Einchtein n'a qu'a bien se tenir!

moi:Mouahahah *w*  
shizune:Oo'' vous vous sentez bien?  
moi:Eu...oui oui n_n' bon aller,allons voir ce fichu nouveau!Pff les autres sont d j inscrit depuis l'ann e derni re mais lui,il nous remet sa cette ann e!  
shizune:ce n'est pas de sa faute,d'ailleur il va rester en pensionnat ici,il va falloir lui trouver une chambre!  
moi:(baille)oui oui...

Pfff tout sa pour un l ve.  
Nous arrivons devant la salle de classe et frappons,tombant sur un Kakashi puis .

moi:kakashi,ne me dit pas que tu as lu Paradis du batifolage toute la nuit?  
kakashi:(d masqu !)non,c'est juste que ma classe est un peu...remuante uU

C'est ce moment la que choisit un livre pour passer juste sous mon nez et atterrir dans la t te du pauvre classe tait en paguaille,les chaises renvers s,des feuilles volant dans tous les sens,les l ves en cercle,criant sur quelque chose que je ne voyais pas.

moi:HUM HUM!!!

Tous se fig rent et se tourn rent vers m'avan a,bousculant au passage un blond et un "roux" endormis sur leurs tables,enfin,pus apr s que je les ai envoy s vals l'autre bout de la classe,et me glissa vers la cause de tout se chaos.  
Je vis alors Kimimaro,le pire l ve de cet tablissement,en train de martyriser une jeune que...attendez,stop!C'est lui le nouveau?!Mais...mais y ressemble une fille!O_O

moi:Kimimaro!Qu'est tu encore en train de faire?  
kimimaro:Cette tapette ma regard bizarement!  
moi:Laisse le tranquille!Et respecte un peu tes camarades!

Il lacha le nouveau qui s'enfuia l'autre bout de la classe,effray .Je fus attendris en le voyant comme tait petit,tout maigre,ses cheveux taient longs et blond,et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu fonc .

moi:Kimimaro,deux heures de colles mercredi matin...enfin,vous connaissez la vous(regarde les l ves)pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait!  
l ve1:Bas.  
moi:vous aurez des exercices supl mentaires me faire,c'est compris?  
kakashi:merci Tsunade,je n'arrivais pas tous les calmer!R aaa...je sens que cette ann e va tre compliqu e.  
moi:oui,moi aussi...Bon,dit moi,quel est ton nom?  
le nouveau:...ki...kira.

Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux,se qui me g na un me rapprocha et m'aguenouilla sa hauteur(il tait assis contre le mur)et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

moi:Bien,donc Kira,je suis venus pour que tu choisis-ce une o plusieurs activit disponible en premi es oblig d'en choisir au moins une.

Je lui passa la liste et le regarda de plus pr dieu,ce que cet enfant tait maigre!Je me souvint alors que j'allais devoir lui trouver une chambre et h sita sur le choix de celle ci.  
C'est se moment l que choisit Uchiwa Itachi pour se r veiller,et comme son habitude,de gueuler sur tous ce qui l'entoure,sois,des bavards.

itachi:tsss...vos geules les mecs,y'en qui dorment.  
moi:hum hum!Mr Uchiwa,je ne crois pas que ce cours soit fais pour sa!(jveux faire pareille TnT)  
itachi:tsss...et lui,c'est qui?Encore un chieur de plus?  
kira:!!!...go...gomen.  
itachi:?(bas?Pourquoi il s'excuse)  
kimimaro:Non,c'est juste une tarlouze de plus!  
moi:Kimimaro!  
itachi:jpr f re encore une tarlouze qu'un con comme toi!  
kimimaro:tss.  
moi:Bon sa suffit vous deux!  
kira:j...j'ai choisi.  
moi:c'est vrai?  
kira:je...je vais prendre...art cr atif et ch chant.  
kimimaro:qu'est ce que je disais?Des trucs de meuf tout sa!  
deidara:Moi c'est ce que j'ai pris et je suis un gar on!  
kimimaro:ah bon?  
sasori:grr t'es vraiment con tu sais?  
raison  
moi:--# BON MTN VOUS ARRETEZ VOUS TROIS,KIMIMARO SA SERA 6 HEURES DE COLLES,C'EST COMPRIS?!!!!! tous:...(elle fait peur!)

Le nouveau tremblait,effray ,par moi mais surtout par kimimaro qui le regardait d'une dr le de mani re.

moi:et pour le dortoir,tu sais avec qui tu veux tre?  
kira:dor...dortoir?  
moi:oui,on m'as dit que tu restais en pensionnat,il te faut donc une chambre!  
kira:vous...vous n'allez pas m'enfermer d dans la la cage?  
moi:la cage?  
shizune:(chuchotte)il tait enferm dans un cachot souterrain lorsque son ancien lyc e t ferm ,suite aux mauvais traitements infligu s aux l ves.

Je comprenais mieux mtn pourquoi il semblait si petit,si fragile.J'avais l'impression d'avoir un enfant et non un adolescent en face de moi,ce qui me mis en col re contre ces pouvais faire du mal des enfants?

moi:Non,je ne vais pas t'enferm ,je veux juste te donner une chambre que tu partagera avec quelqu'un,c'est ,avec qui aimerais tu tre?  
kira:je...je sais pas.  
moi:Qui est seul dans sa chambre?

Il y avait kimimaro,hors de question,itachi,et un autre l ve l'air drogu .

moi:Hikaru,je ne crois pas que ta chambre puis se accueillir une autre personne vut le bordel qu'il y a dedans!  
tous:XD itachi:je suppose que sa va tre la mienne?Tsss.  
kira.  
moi:Bon,j'y vais,de toute fa on,sa va bient t sonner,alors retournez vous assoir et finissez moi ce pu**n de cour.

Je repartis,chuchottant tout bas kakashi de surveiller l'embrouilleur de service,puis repartis dormir en paix ZwZ enfin en paix...

shizune:Paperasse!  
moi:ToT

FIN POV TSUNADE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV NORMAL

La cloche sonna cinq minutes apr s le d part de minutes o les l ves s'emmerd rent lire ce foutu reglement que l'on donne chaque ann e,m me si la fin on le connais par coeur '  
Le nouveau tait assis en retrait et ne disait rien,lisant bien sagement le document comme si c' tait un livre de Twilight,et non un stupide r glement servant juste allimenter le feu de chemin e.

!!!

Tous:OUAIIIIIIIIIII!!!Libert TwT kakashi:eu...vous avez encore une heure de cours avant la r cr uU'  
tous:TnT ont est maudiiiiiits.  
kakashi:Bon,laissons se foutut r glemment que tout le monde connait par coeur et remplissez cette fiche.C'est pour le dossier du voyage scolaire,pour ceux qui ont oubli .  
kira:vo voyage scolaire?  
sasori:t'en as jamais fait?  
kira:no non.  
deidara:c'est super,c'est toutes les ann es qui partent chacunes quelque part pendant une certaine dur e,tu verras,c'est GE-NI-AL!! voyage scolaireuu,voyage scolaireuuu n_n itachi:chante pas va pleuvoir.  
sasori:rooo t'es vache 'tachi!  
kira:...(sa...a l'air bien...)

Kakashi distribua tous le mini formulaire,qui comportait les questions suivantes:

Nom?  
Pr nom?  
Age?  
Num ro de telephone des parents?  
Profession(s?  
Maladie(s)/allergie(s)?

kira:ex..excusez moi Mr?  
kakashi:hum?  
kira:Je je connais seu seulement mon Pr nom et mon age...est ce que c'est grave?  
kimimaro:tsss en plus c'est un cr tin.  
sasori:oh ta geule toi!  
kira:...

Il regardait pr sent le sol,honteux d' tre aussi le remarqua et lui donna une petite tappe dans le dos,un grand sourir aux l vres.

deidara:t'en fait pas,faut pas l' couter,c'est lui le cr tin,pas toi!Regarde,moi je connais m me pas mon propre num ro de telephone,alors que Saso connait le mien,le sien,celui de ses parents,de sa soeur.  
sasori:ba j'y peux rien,je paume tout le temps mon portable,faut bien que je connaisse les num ro pour vous appelez non?

Un petit sourir claira le visage du blond,mais celui ci disparut en croisant le regard emeraude de son "pers cuteur" qui sourit m chament en voyant le contr le qu'il exer ait sur lui.

kakashi:(soupir)ne t'en fait pas,tu n'as pas de parents je me trompe?Donc ce n'est pas la peine de remplir cette partie,quand ton nom,je doute que quelqu'un t'en est d j donner un,ce probl me sera r gl d s ce ,pour les ventuelles maladies o allergies,tu pourras voir avec shizune,la femme brune de tout l'heure,elle est la secr taire et l'infirmi re de cet tablissement daccord?  
kira:ou oui...mer merci Mr kakashi:c'est rien t'en fait pas et appelle moi Kakashi comme tout les l ves pr sents ici n_n Bon,les autres,vous avez remplis?Bien,Mina,peut tu ramasser les copies?Merci c'est gentil.

Lorsque toutes les fiches furent ramass s,ce f t la distribution des livres et autres fournitures pour les pensionnaires ainsi que des agendas,de la liste des professeurs et les emplois du temps.

/Fran ais:Kakashi Hatake Directrice:Tsunade Secr taire-infirmi re:Shizune :Kurenai Plastique:Kabuto E-P-S:Gai S-V-T:Jiraya /G o/E.C:Azuma Sarutobi /Chimie:Orochimaru Musique:Anko etc...

sasori:pur ...ils nous ont mis Orosnake et l'Ermite Pas Nete en prof,j'y crois pas!  
deidara:je survis pas une ann e comme a T_T kira?  
deidara:c'est les pires profs du lyc e T_T

Le blond ne compris pas trop pourquoi,mais il n'insista pas.  
Le reste du cours f t sur les programmes et tout le tralala de d but d'ann e habituelle,les l ves dormant pour la pluplart lorsque...

!!!

La cloche sonna,d sigant l'heure de d livrance pour tous,y compris le prof qui sortit son fameux "Strat gie du battifolage" de son sac.

deidara:Hey,NARUTO!!

Il faisait de grand signe un petit blond qui parlait avec un brun et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses,100% naturel pour ce qui savait pas XD,qui se mit courir en l'aper evant et sautiller autour de lui en posant plein de questions.

sakura:Pauvre deidara,comment tu fais pour survivre a?  
deidara:Je vis avec lui depuis 15 ans '  
naruto:pff t'es pas simpa deida-san!  
sakura:et toi nii-san,ta matin e?  
sasori:la grosse dobe --' dabord ya eu une grosse embrouille entre un nouveau et kimicon et en plus ont Orosnake et L'Ermite Pas Nete comme profs T_T sakura:bienvenue au club,en plus notre prof principal c'est Kabuto,il nous regarde comme si ont taient des rats de laboratoire oO'  
sasuke:tsss,f chier.  
itachi:tu l'as dit,en plus,c'est moi qui est le nouveau dans ma chambre!

C'est ce moment que le malheureux passa derri re lui,entendant la derni re phrase,et partit en courant,les larmes aux yeux.

deidara:Aie,itachi t'as fais une gaffe la!  
itachi:Tsss.  
naruto:faut ptete le suivre,parce que la,il va dans la "zone"Kimicon!

La "zone" Kimicon est en fait le lieu o se retrouve tous les membres de son groupe pour faire des conneries,toutes plus connes les une que les autres.

???:De qui qui va dans la "zone"?  
tous(sauf les Uchiwa):Pein!  
pein:alors?  
deidara:un nouveau de notre classe,pas le temps de t'expliquer,il faut aller le chercher avant qu'il tombe sur eux!

Pendant se temps du cot de la "Zone",Kira tait assit par terre,s'en voulant terriblement d'emb ter le beau brun qui l'intimidait terriblement,peux tre cause de son regard si froid.  
Perdu dans ses pens es,il n'avait pas vus les silhouettes qui l'entouraient,jusqu' ce que l'une d'elles le saisissent brutalement par le bras et le secoue comme un prunier,provoquant les rires de ses comp res.

kira:!a...arr tez s'il vous plait!  
Karin:Tu avais raison Kimimaro,ce mec est une vrai fillette.  
Suigetsu:ouai,je suis dacord,tu l'as vus?Regarde,il pleure.  
kira:ce...ce n'est pas vrai!  
kimimaro:Ah oui?Tu ne pleures pas?  
kira:n non!  
kimimaro:Et bien moi je vais te donner une raison de pleurer!

Et il frappa le blond en pleine poitrine,lui bloquant la respiration,puis une seconde fois dans le tibia,lui arrachant un g missement de douleur,et commen a l' trangler,sous le regard moqueur des autres.

kira:gn...a...arretez...s'il vous plait.  
kimimaro:et qu'est ce que tu me donne en change?  
kira:co comment sa?  
juugo:que va tu lui donner pour vivre?  
kira:je je ne sais pas...keuf keuf!  
kimimaro:moi je le sais...

Il lacha le cou du plus petit et lui saisit d'une main les poignets et de l'autre le menton,avant de l'embrasser passionn ment,sous le regard terroris de kira,qui se d battait du mieux qu'il pouvait,mais rien tout se passa tr s coup de poing vint frapper kimimaro au visage,le faisant vol plusieurs m tres pendant que Pein et Sakura aidaient le plus jeune se quand lui continuait de frapper le pervers qui se releva et frappa son tour.

Pein:sa va?  
kira:(pleure.  
naruto:D sol ,ont mis du temps arriver,gomen!  
kira:n non,c c'est moi qu qui suis d d sol de d ran d ranger.  
Sasori:Deidara est all pr venir un des surveillants,ne pleure plus,aller,calme toi.  
Karin:tsss,encore vous!  
Sakura:Tu veux te battre!  
Karin:Avec plaisir!  
???:Alors vient,on t'attend!

Ce fut au tour d'une fille quatres couettes d'apparaitre au cot de la fleur,ainsi qu'un gar on coiff comme un ananas.

shikamaru:Tss gal re,encore vous...(baille)vous avez rien de mieux faire?  
Suigetsu:Tu veux te battre,Nara?  
Shika:non,dormir z_z temari:XD c'est bien mon feignant moi sa!  
sasuke:Toi aussi,tu veux nous affronter?  
juugo:Evidement,vient,que je te fasse souffrir!  
sasuke:tsss...

Pendant ce temps,Itachi prenait l'avantage sur Kimimaro mais celui ci sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et mena a itachi avec.

kimimaro:encore un pas et je te saigne!  
itachi:Tsss.  
Ibiki:Kimimaro!Donnez moi sa tout de suite!  
deidara:J'ai r ussit trouver Ibiki-sama,et juste temps apparement non?  
naruto:nii-san,t'es le meilleur!  
pein:ou ,bien jou deid.  
Ibiki:Venez avec moi vous quatres,dans le bureau de Tsunade,et plus vite que sa!  
kimimaro:tss,jme vengerais.  
kira.  
temari:c'est sa,et ma grand m re en string de guerre,tu la vue?  
shikamaru:beurk X_X'  
sakura:sa va aller?  
kira:il il va...recommencer?  
naruto:Non,on l'en empechera!XD kira:a arigato.  
naruto:Naruto!Tu peux m'appeler Naruto n_n sakura:moi c'est sakura,la soeur de saso,et lui c'est sasuke kun,le plus beau le plus fort,le plus.  
shika:Ice man -  
sasuke:hn!hey!  
naruto:il a pas tellement tort.  
sasuke.  
pein:Moi c'est Pein,enchant .  
shikamaru:moi c'est shikamaru Nara,et voici Temari alias femme gal raieu!Xx temari:nn# Temari No sabaku,je suis la petite amie de se flemmard professionnels kira:en enchant !  
itachi:tsss l'enflure,chui bon pour racheter un uniforme.  
kira:...

Le blond culpabilisait,pensant que c' tait sa faute si tout sa tait arriv (en fait c'est de la faute itachi mais bon)

itachi:hey,toi la!  
kira:! ou oui?(regard tout tristounet et innocent,comme le chat pott mdr)  
itachi:!(Putin,sa devrait tre interdit d' tre aussi beau *_*...je pence quoi moi?!oO')Chui dsl pour tt l'heure.  
kira:n non c'est moi,je ne voulais pas tre une g ne pour vous,gomen!  
sasuke:t'as pas besoin de t'excuser,mon fr re est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met.  
itachi:hey!  
tous:daccord avec Sask'ey.  
sasu/ita:Pfff.  
naruto:donc,toi aussi tu reste en pension?  
kira:ou oui.  
deidara:Comme nous tous et Saso ont est les voisins de gauche de votre chambre et Saskey et Naru sont ceux de dessus il y a Shikamaru et Pein,et en dessous Temari et Sakura.  
Temari:ils ont pas voulut que j'aille avec shikamaru '  
Sakura:ils ont peur de quoi?Que vous couchiez ensemble?Et les gays,ils y pencent aux gays?  
kira:pk?  
Sakura:ba les gays ils peuvent tre dans la m me chambre,n'est ce pas nii-san?  
Sasori:pk tu me demande sa? -  
Sakura:Ba parce que toi et Deida vous tes trop voyant comme couple!  
tous:Heiiiin!  
sakura:quoi?  
Naruto:mtn que tu le dis.  
pein:avouez tout!

!!!!!!

deidara:cassios!  
sasori:Eu...on cours l !A+ itachi:ils vont pas m' chapper!Et moi qui pen ait que les bruits bizards venaient de Sasuke et Naruto.  
les deux:Nani!  
sasuke:grmpffrgr-  
naruto.  
sakura:ba sa vient peut tre des deux?...attent,sasuke,t'es gay!  
sasuke:...on va en cours?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Alors,l c'est notre chambre deida et moi,et la votre c'est celle l ."

Deux adolescents taient post devant une porte portant le num ro plus petit jetta un regard incertain l'autre,qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la t te,et ouvrit la porte.

kira:OoO ouaaaa...

La chambre tait immense quand au meublement,ont aurait pus croire une chambre d'hotel de y avait un cran plasma,une wii,une X box,une chemin e,un canap ,une table,deux lits doubles,une salle de bain,des toilettes et un balcon qui donnait sur la cour.  
Sasori s'amusa de l' merveillement lisible sur le visage du blond et lui donna un petit coup sur la t te,pour lui rappeler sa pr sence.

kira:Mais mais...c'est trop luxieux pour moi!  
sasori:c'est sa de partager sa chambre avec un Uchiwa.  
kira:comment a?  
sasori:les parents de Sasuke et d'Itachi travaillent l' tranger donc ils restent ici,mais leur p re veut absolument qu'ils soient l'aise et leurs choisit la plus belle notre est exactement ,je te laisse,il faut que j'aille aider les autres faire le m nage!

Deidara et Itachi avaient t d sign pour faire le m nage dans la salle de classe,laissant Sasori montrer sa chambre au blond qui laissa tomber son sac et s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir 5 scd plus tard sous le regard amus du "roux" qui partit aider ses amis en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit.

Deidara:alors,sa r action?

Celui ci tait en train de nettoyer une inscription sur une des tables pendant qu'Itachi passait l' ponge sur le tableau.

Sasori:bas,il t choqu et il c'est endormit directement,c' tait mignon ^_^ deidara:Tu m' tonnes,partager sa chambre avec un Haruno ou un Uchiwa,sa fait un choc!  
Itachi:je te r'appelle que ton p re est le maire de la ville,tu es donc presque aussi riche que nous!  
sasori:Par contre,je me demande qui finance les tudes de Kira,il n'a pourtant pas l'air tr s riche,vous avez vus ses v tements?Je ne critique pas,mais ils doivent avoir t port par au moins 2 g n rations non?  
Itachi:peut tre que quelqu'un l' recueillit?  
Sasori:ont devrait demander Kakashi-sensei,apr s tout,c'est notre prof principal non?  
deidara:Dacord...KAKASHI SENSEIIIIIIII!  
les deux:death X_X

Une tignasse grise passa alors la porte de la classe,un grand sourir cach par une sorte de masque chirurgical.

kakashi:tu m'as appel ?  
Sasori:putin,deida...j'veux bien que tu cris mais pas comme a!  
kakashi:eu...ya t'il un sous entendu douteux dans cette phrase?  
deidara:// nan pas du tout!En fait,on veux vous poser une petite question sur le nouveau,Kira.  
itachi:on se demandait qui pouvais bien financer ses tudes,ce lyc e est tr s cher,et pourtant,il l'air de ne pas avoir d'argent,je me trompe?  
kakashi:et bien en fait,c'est Madara,ton oncle itachi,qui lui les finances.  
les trois:QUEWA?!MADARA UCHIWA!  
Sasori:LE madara Uchiwa?  
deidara:Le policier de renomm e mondiale?  
itachi:le plus grand radin que j'ai jamais vue?Impossible u_u kakashi:--' un peu de respect itachi,et oui c'est bien ton oncle,LE Madara Uchiwa,qui le prend en charge.  
Deidara:Mais...pourquoi?  
Kakashi:et bien,pour faire bref,Kira et d'autre gar ons ont t retrouv s enferm dans des cachots souterrain dans leurs ancien "lyc e" et Madara d cid de le recueillir,mais comme tes parents,il travaille beaucoup et c'est pour a qu'il reste en pensionnat,consid re le comme une sorte de cousin,m me si officiellement,il est juste en famille d'accueil chez vous.  
Sasori:et bas!Sa m' tonne tout sa.  
Itachi:Et moi alors?Mon oncle est m g radin d'habitude!Bon,je vais pas raler si il change mais quand m me!  
kakashi:sur ce,je vous laisse,le "Paradis du batifolage m'appelle!" h h .  
les trois:Sale pervers d g n r '  
Deidara:bon,on fini!Il est 17 heure 15,je vais retrouver mon fr re dans sa chambre pour une partie de wii,sa vous tente?  
Sasori:d sol ,j'ai promis ma soeur de l'emmener faire les magasins de v tements T_T itachi:comment ta pus promettre sa!  
Sasori:elle me mena ait de me frapper mort uU'  
itachi:si tu veux,je t'accompagne,juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.  
deidara:Simpa,bande de lacheur _ ???:Qu'est ce que t'as encore grognon?

Pein venait d'arriver,suivit de Shikamaru et de Temari,les deux se disputant propos de leurs derni re partie de Teken 6.

Deidara:m euuuu Pein,je rale parce qu'ils partent faire les boutiques pendant que je suis avec mon fr rot et Saskey.  
Temari:c'est bien la console,sauf quand on joue avec un mauvais perdant!  
Shika:t'as trich je te dit!  
Temari:N'importe quoi!  
pein:la confiance reigne...si tu veux,je peux t'acompagner,Shika veut prendre sa revanche sur Tema,je suis tt seul sinon.  
Deida:ouai,comme a ont pourra jouer contre les deux ins parables!XD Sasori:ont se retrouve pour le repas du soir alors?  
les autres:Sa marche!

Ils se s par rent,Itachi partant rejoindre sa chambre,qu'il allait pr sent partager ses risques et p rils...

FIN POV NORMAL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV ITACHI

J'ouvri la porte et jetta mon sac sur le canap ,m' tonnant de ne pas voir le blond endormi comme me l'avait dit Deidara.J'aussa les paules et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber sur...mon nouveau colocataire de dos sous la douche qui ne m'avais pas entendu referma la porte rapidement et resta plant l ,le rouge aux toqua finalement pour lui signaler ma pr sence,et respira un bon coup avant de parler.

moi:Peux tu te d pecher stp,je dois rejoindre Sasori et Sakura pour faire les boutiques et je dois prendre une douche.

La porte s'ouvrit trois minutes plus tard et il sortit,enchev tr dans une serviette blanche et me faisant un timide sourir,pour me dire que c' tait libre.  
La douche tait chaude,agr able jusqu' ce que je me souvienne de ma gaffe.

moi:pur ,mais quel con,j'aurais du frapper,mtn je suis plus tout seul dans cette chambre...pfff...

Je mis une chemise blanche,un jean "au temps des cerises" et mes fid les Nikes et sortit en me brossant les cheveux,tombant nez nez avec la t te blonde,sursautant en me voyant.  
En voyant ses fringues,je me dis que mon meilleur ami avait raison et qu'il devrait s'en acheter des nouveaux.

moi:Est ce que le vieux ta donn de l'argent de poche?  
kira:?Le...vieux?  
moi:oui,Madara,il t'en as donn ?

Je m'attendais une r ponce n gative,me disant que mon oncle tait et resterait un radin,ainsi fut-je surpris de sa r ponce.

lui:Oui,mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir les accepter,c'est la premi re fois que quelqu'un m'en donne autant,d'habitude,j'ai le droit 1 euro si je me comporte bien.  
moi:T'inquiet',Madara est mon oncle et je peux te dire que ce n'est rien compar ce qu'il poss de!  
kira:ah bon?

Son air int rogatif lui donnait un air d',sa devrait tre interdit d' tre aussi innocent,s rieux!

moi:Sa te dirais de nous accompagner faire les magasins de fringues?  
kira:eu...je ne veux pas d ranger!  
Sasori(d'ou il sort?!):Si on te propose,c'est pas pour rien!Aller,vient avec nous stp!  
moi:Eu...depuis quand t'es la toi?  
Sakura:depuis qu'ont poirotte depuis 5 minutes dehord!  
kira:c'est daccord,j'accepte^_^.

Il souriait,ce qui le rendait plus qu'adorable,mais sa,je le garde pour quand je suis comme a moi?!D'habitude les autres me reproche d' tre un "Ice man",comme mon fr re.  
Pendant tout le trajet,Sakura nous parla de mode,mode et encore de la mode,ce qui faillit me tuer mais semblait int resser le plus jeune de notre groupe.

sasori:On est arriv !  
kira:Ouaaaaa...c'est immense!  
sakura:Oui,bon,ont se rejoint ici dans deux heures d'accord?  
tous:Hai!

Contrairement aux apparences,j'adore faire les boutiques de fringues.C'est l'un de mes principal centre d'int r t.  
La plupart de mes achats taient noir,mais je prenais aussi des hauts plus color s,rouge,bleu.  
Sasori et moi Etions quand m me plus dans le style classique,alors que les achats de Kira taient assez particuli s particuli m me.  
Il tait en se moment en train d'essayer divers kimono avec Sasori,pendant que je regardais les passantes,essayant de trouver une fille int ressante,mais rien faire,c' tait moi qui les int ressait,pas l'inverse.

Kira:je j'ai fini.  
Sasori/moi:!!!*p*

Je crus que j'allais mourir sur tait v tu d'un kimono violet motifs pourpres tr s court,laissant entrevoir de longues jambes blanches.A se moment,tout les clients,gar ons et filles compris,firent une h moragie nazale devant ce spectacle ou se mirent baver.  
Sasori dut d'ailleur sortir un mouchoir et essuyer discr tement le l ger filet de sang qui avait commencer couler de son m me devait faire beaucoups d'effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.S rieusement,ce mec ressemblait trop une fille!

kira:a alors?Est ce que...sa me vas bien? _ ?  
moi:(T'es trop beau goss oui!)Oui sa te vas bien.  
Sasori:(le nez couvert d'un mouchoir)Prend prend le.  
kira:daccord n_n

Il repartit essayer une autre tenue,me laissant enfin respirer normalement et parler un Sasori moiti KO.

moi:Putin,ce mec va nous tuer!  
sasori:Faites que sa prochaine tenue sois moins tentante,qu'elle lui aille bien,mais qu'elle n'appelle pas au suicide!

Son voeux fut heureusement exoc .Il portait pr sent un col roul sans manche noir,un mini short moulant noir bretelles,des mitaines diff rentes et des chaussettes longues noir et blanches.

Sasori:c'est impec'!Par contre tu devrais acheter une ou deux tenues plus chaude pour l'hiver.  
kira:Daccord n_n

En attendant,J'alla boire un verre au bar d'en face avec le "roux" et me demanda comment survivre une ann e avec ce beau androgyme qui avait,en passant,un tr s joli petit derri ...Mais je pense quoi moi la?!Putin,faut que je prenne des m docs moi,depuis quand je fantasme sur un mec?Et puis d'abord,je fantasme pas,je le trouve mignon,comme je trouve mon fr re o Pein beau,c'est tout!

Sasori:Ita?Est ce que sa va?  
moi:-_- Oui merveille.  
Sasori:Bas j'imagine pas ta t te quand t'es d prim ,la ont dirait que 20 poufs t'ont coll pendant toute une journ e,ce qui a d'ailleur t le cas,tout comme moi T_T Sakura:Hey,vous avez d j fini?

La rose venait d'arriver,les bras charg s de que la voiture de Sasori tait grande,sinon elle n'aurait pas surv cu la surcharge de poid consid rable du au nombres d'achats que nous venions de nous montrons nos affaires,lachant quelque remarque de temps en temps.

kira:J'ai j'ai termin !

Il courait vers nous,un petit sourir aux l d cida de le taquiner un peux,histoire de voir sa suceptibilit .

moi:Il tait temps!Tu as essay dix tenues diff rentes o quoi?  
lui:!D d sol .  
moi:Mais nan,je rigole,d prime pas o !

Je me senti un peu g ner en voyant sa mine piteuse et lui bouriffa les cheveux,remarquant au passage quel point ils taient doux.  
Le retour se fit calmement car nous tions tous fatigu s de cette petite op ration magasin et arrivons juste temps pour le se leva d'un bon en nous voyant et nous fit de grand signe de la main.

Naruto:Vous en avez mis du temps!Un peut plus et vous restiez enferm dehord.  
Sasori:D sol ,on pas vu l'heure n_n'  
Temari:Alors Saku,tu as trouv ton bonheur?  
Sakura:Oui,d'ailleur je t'es ramen deux trois petits trucs!  
Temari:c'est vrai?!Tu sais que je t'aime?  
Shika:Hey oh!  
Temari:R ooo mais t'en fais pas,Jtm quand m me toi!  
Sakura:De toute fa on,chui pas gween.  
Kira:pourquoi tu lui a ramen des cadeaux?  
Pein:parce qu'elles sont amies.  
Kira:des amies sont des personnes qui s'offrent des cadeaux?  
Sasuke:en quelque sorte.  
Naruto:Des amis,ceux sont des personnes qui te sont vraiment ch res,que tu ch ris,et que tu prot ges et aides dans des moments difficiles.  
Kira:sa a l'air bien,des amis.  
Naruto:tu ne sais pas?  
Kira:je n'en ai jamais eu,enfin je crois!  
moi:Bas consid re que t'es notre ami alors.

Il me jetta un regard surpris,comme les autres d'ailleurs,mais ils ne dirent rien,ce en quoi je leur fut reconnaissant.  
Le repas se fit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur,jusqu' ce que kimimaro et son groupe s'incruste pour faire peur notre nouvel ami,mais ils partirent rapidement apr s 8 bols de ramen dans la t te X3

kira:Mer merci n_n Sasuke:on te la dit,tu es notre ami non?  
Temari:et des amis, a s'entraide XD Sakura:en parlant d'amis,vous avez des nouvelles de Sai?  
Pein:je crois que Kakuzu m'a dit qu'il s' tait fais vir pour attentat la pudeur '  
moi:pfff,mais quelle id e d'aller dans un lyc e de bonne soeur alors qu'il s'habille toujour avec des v tements qui montre son bide ou son calbut!  
kira:eu...qui sont sai et kakuzu?  
Shikamaru:des amis nous,ils sont malheureusement dans un lyc e de bonne soeur.  
moi:Paix leurs mes.  
pas pareils que moi!Tu veux te battre?Mais arr te!  
kira:Ahahah!

Tout le monde se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.C' tait la premi re fois que j'entendai un rire aussi cristallin et aussi pur,m me venant d'Hinata Hyuuga,une autre de nos regarda ses l taient entrouvertes et laissait voir une dentition parfaite.  
Je regarde les autres,ils ont la m me attitude que moi.

moi:Fermez la bouche si vous voulez pas gober des mouches.  
Sasuke:Oua l'humour grand fr re '  
Deidara:j'avoue,la c'est 0.  
Sakura:t'es pas daccord kira?  
kira:eu...=s

Il regardait en l'air,sifflotant l g rement,ce qui m' nerva un petit peu.

moi:tu vas voir si j'ai pas d'humour!

Je me jetta sur lui et le chatouilla,le faisant se tordre dans tout les sens,les larmes aux yeux,le sourir aux l repas se finit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur,lui et moi tant un peu plus ext nu que les autres,suite ma petite "punition".;  
En arrivant il alla mettre un de ses nouveaux pyjamas et pendant se temps,je zapa les diff rentes chaines mais ne trouvant rien mon go t,je dessida de me coucher.J'enleva mon haut et commen a enlever mon pantalon quand j'entendis un petit cri de surprise qui me fit sursauter.

FIN POV ITACHI

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV KIRA

J'ouvrit la porte et me stoppa,poussant un petit cri en voyant Itachi-san en train de se d rouge me monta au joues et je m'excusa,comme d'habitude,puis un silence g n e envahi la pi ce.

itachi:ah eu...en fait,je dort en cale on,j'esp re que sa te d range pas?  
moi:n non pas pas du tout,c'est juste que je ne mis attendais pas,d sol u///u itachi:c'est pas 'rave,t'en fait pas!

Je me d cida finallement bouger,et alla m'assoir sur mon nouveau tait moelleux,se que j'appr cia laissa chapper un petit rire qui fut rempla par un baillement,la journ e ayant t puisante.

moi:(baille) =w= itachi:tu devrais te coucher,les cours commencent t t demain.  
moi:oui,tu tu as raison.

Je me mis en boule sous ma couette;celle ci tait paisse et chaude quand l'oreiller,il tait bien m'endormis donc dans cette position,comme un jeune chaton ronronnant de bonheur au pr s de sa m me posa alors une question;Comment tait Madara?Je me souvient vaguement d'un grand homme me prenant dans ses bras en me disant que tout irai bien mtn.  
Je soupira une derni re fois,et m'endormis pour de bon.

FIN POV KIRA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV ITACHI

Il s'endormit rapidement,roul en boule sous sa l'envia un peux car j'avais plus de mal trouver le sommeil et d cida de r capituler ma ,je partage mtn ma chambre Deuxio,Je la partage avec un gar on qui est en famille d'accueil chez mon oncle et Troisio,c'est une pure bombe qui appelle au r....Et moi dans tout sa,on ma pas demander mon avis?Non?  
Et merde. 


End file.
